


The Pride Comes First

by Arcantos_the_Storyteller



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Because why should Lance suffer alone?, Blangst, Blue Lion Angst, Gen, Langst, Many Past Paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcantos_the_Storyteller/pseuds/Arcantos_the_Storyteller
Summary: Blue wasn't always so accepting...





	1. Blue still remembers

Blue still remembers when she lost her first Paladin.

Like where an Altean, quite similar in appearance to Princess Allura of the present day, in fact, preferring to stay in the Altean's most natural form. Tall, with long, wavy white hair. Their eyes a bright, shining azure, a shade of blue that had become Blue's favourite for many, many years. She had been older than Princess Allura when she first became Blue's Paladin, many years older in fact, and acted more maturely than Allura does now. The amount of times Blue's First Paladin lost her temper could be counted on one claw, and as far as Blue can remember. She never once allowed herself to swear, always speaking with the uttermost of respect and manners... even when they were facing against the greatest and most bitter of enemies.

She was respecting, accepting, patient, generous and loving. Without her, Blue had no doubt that the first Black Paladin would not have been able to keep the team and their many, clashing personalities from working together. He was the leader, the Paladin that took charge in difficult times and made the tough choices that no one else was willing to make. But Blue's Paladin was a perfect mediator and diplomat. Able to soothe bruised egos and calm enraged tempers. Able to coax the shy and uncertain to speak up, and to bring peace to those who desperately needed it.

And to bond that she formed with Blue, was as deep and wonderful as the never-ending sprawl of space itself.

For all of her strengths, however... she was not without weakness. Her gentle nature was often at odds with the Paladin's job as warriors, and she struggled so often at the start to form Voltron in order to fight. Her Bayard was almost never used, despite Blue doing her absolute best to give her a weapon that suited her perfectly, a weapon of elegance and respect. A weapon that was just as useful as a tool for peace, as it was a tool of war. And even in heated battles, she tried to reach out to their enemies, and bring a peaceful end to the fight.

It was just a simple cut... a small, normal cut on her cheek. It wasn't very deep, and it hardly bled at all. It wasn't anything to worry about... and that is what hurt Blue worst of all. Even now, she believes she should have known that the tyrant would not have fought fair. Even now, she feels that she should of at least made sure her Paladin had been checked... even now, Blue feels like she should have felt something was amiss.

But, she did not... and so Blue's Paladin went to sleep without anyone the wiser for what had been done... Blue herself went to sleep. Confident that the battle had been won... and by the time that everyone woke again, Blue's Paladin... was gone. Claimed by a poison on the tyrant's blade. Poison that lurked in a person's body for hours, until they went to sleep... then struck swiftly and brutally to claim their life with little chance of survival.

If it had not been for the other Paladins at the time.... if it had not been for her four, wonderful sisters. Fiery Red, Grounding Yellow, Inquisitive Green and Enlightened Black. Then Blue most likely would have never accepted another Paladin. Her grief would have caused her to shut herself out from the world, and from the universe as a whole, and likely never again fully awaken.

... Sometimes, Blue has to wonder whenever or not it was the right decision to make.

* * * * * * *

Blue still remembers when she first had her Paladin replaced.

They were her third Paladin at the time, a Galara if she remembers correctly. They were always so full of life and energy, always moving, always talking and always joking. Sometimes people wondered why Blue chose him when he seems more suited for Red. But Blue knew better. They did not act on mere instinct, allowing their passion to drive their course. They did not allow their temper to be roused that often, and they always did their best to avoid creating strife. They were not perfect no, they did not have the same talent as a diplomat nor a mediator as her first... but Blue understood why they acted the way they did.

Blue knew of the spark of love that was settled within their breast. A shining love that not many of her Paladin's could ever match. The way he constantly moved and talked, was simply how he chose to express this love. His love for his friends, his love for his family, his love for his fellow Paladins... and his simple love of being alive. The jokes were not always welcome, but no one else did better at getting the Paladin's to unwind and relax after a stressful day. To remind them that there were more than fighters, and even as the chosen of Voltron, they were only mortals and had their limitations as well.

The second Paladin had been enough to keep Blue from her grief... but her third was the one that allowed her to overcome it. To finally put the loss of her first Paladin behind her, and move forwards once more. Eager to see what the universe had to give them, to see what her sisters had to share with her... and to see what her Paladin would do with her once more.

But then... he fell sick.

It wasn't anything dangerous, simply a bug that he had picked up whilst visiting a Galara colony. There was no risk of dying, and they were in little pain. Yet it was still enough to make it difficult for them to fight, and impossible to form Voltron. So, of course, it was during that short time, in which they picked up a distress beacon.

It was not any ordinary distress beacon either. But one reporting that they had been attacked by the evil Zadimus Crowe. A corrupt king that turned his entire planet into a home base for his raiders, at least until Voltron came and removed him from power. He escaped however and had been inflicting pain and suffering across his entire galaxy with his ruthless raiders and bandits. His ships were far from the Galara cruisers of the modern day, but his battleships couldn't be damage by anyone but a single lion... and when his fleet became low in numbers, he stole ships to boost his fleet.

So when the Paladins were alerted to his position, the Castle of Lions instantly warped over in order to bring him to an end once and for all... except, Blue was without my Paladin, and Voltron could not be formed. Knowing this, and knowing that Voltron would be needed to stop Zadimus once and for all, Black made a suggestion that Blue would forever come to regret.

**_'You want me to take on another Paladin? But Hisa isn't dead!'_ **

**_'True, but Hisa is sick, and in no condition to take part in such an important battle. Let alone be able to form Voltron. I am not suggesting you allow someone to completely take his place as your Paladin. Simply that for this battle against Zadimus, you pick one of the support crew to pilot you in his place.'_ **

**_'I... I don't know Black. Sure, I can think of a few people who could take Hisa's role for this battle. But would the bond between us get damaged by this suggestion? If I simply replace him, what would Hisa think of me?'_ **

**_'Despite his energetic attitude, Hisa has proven time and time again to have a level of maturity and wisdom that surprises even me at times. He will understand the most important rule about Voltron: The Pride Comes First."_ **

**_‘The Pride Comes First'_ ** It hadn't been the first time Blue had heard her eldest sister speak those words. But never had they been used in a context such as this. An idea that Blue had agreed to so readily in the past - often when trying to get Red to think - was now turned against her. What else could she do but accept?

So, she spoke to Hisa, and with his advice, she chose a crew member to pilot her into battle. They did not have the same bond as Hisa did, and they struggled to form Voltron at first. But having caught Zadimus by surprise, the lions were able to form Voltron to bring his reign of terror to an end. Hisa soon recovered from his illness and began piloting Blue once more. Their bond was as deep as ever, and the crew member that temporarily replaced him never did get to pilot Blue again.

But the damage was already done, the fact that Blue accepted a temporary pilot was never forgotten.

* * * * * * *

Blue still remembers when she was first given a replacement. When she wasn't allowed to chose her next Paladin.

It was hard to remember which Paladin it was... was it her 8th? The 9th? Likely not the tenth, but Blue couldn't say for sure. Along the way, the bond between her Paladin's had begun to fade. The fact that she was the most accepting and welcoming off all the Lions was put against her. Her Paladin's either not being willing to accept their true worth... or not being able to completely understand Blue's own worth.  So the Paladin's began to blur together... the Lions had lived for at least a millennia by now, was it any surprise that her memory was no longer perfect?

Regardless of when it happened, or just who these Paladin's were. Blue very much remembered the time she was given her next Paladin. It was during a time of great political change. Alliances with new species were being made, old friends were turning on one another after centuries of companionship, and bitter enemies were putting aside their differences in order to work together for a greater future. At times like this, Voltron acted less as a weapon, and more as a political force. They still fought against pirates and raiders. But their presence was more to do with who they supported than who they did not.

Blue did not know who first made the suggestion, of replacing her Paladin, who was growing old. With a new, young Paladin in order to further cement a new alliance. To this day, Blue curses them for it... and her Paladin for so willingly agreeing to it.

**_'Surely you are mistaken, Black. They know that the bond between Paladin and Lion cannot be forced, they cannot simply select someone and make them a Paladin. I must see them before me, and judge them, to see whenever or not they are worthy of being my Paladin.'_ **

**_'Right, because you've always been soooooo picky about your Paladin's in the past'_ **

**_'Red, now is not the time'_ ** Black interrupted, giving the Red Lion a stern look, before turning back to face Blue. **_'Blue... I have to confess, this is an unusual situation. But you cannot deny that this alliance is essential to help keep the peace throughout the universe. Nor can you deny that your Paladin is getting old, and have served as your Paladin for many decades. Do they not have the right to retire?'_ **

**_'They have every right to retire, I will not deny them that. But to chose my replacement? I cannot stand for that. It goes against everything that a Paladin stands for.'_ **

**_'Actually, the idea of a Paladin is to be a symbol of hope and peace. So securing an alliance such as this, means they are fulfilling that role. Additionally, they must be willing to sacrifice their personal happiness for the sake of the mission. Not only is your Paladin most likely going to be doing so by becoming your Paladin... but that is what we are asking of you as well.’_ ** That There was Green. Always thoughtful, always logical. Just like many times before, Blue found herself unable to argue with her sister.

**_'Blue, we know this is highly irregular. But we would not ask it off you if we did not think you were capable of it. Out of all of us, you are the most likely to get along with this suggested Paladin. It is not a decision that we take lightly, as you are as important to us as our Paladins are. Please, Blue... trust us.' Yellow... supporting even when making a decision that would condemn her sister to a life of misery._ **

**_'The Pride Comes First'_ ** Was all Black had to say, and Blue knew that she had nothing left to say... nothing that she could say. She was not Red after all. Not impatient and hot-headed, almost always losing her temper.

**_'The Pride Comes First... very well. I will accept them as a Paladin.'_ **

**_'See? That wasn't so hard'_ ** Red snarked, through before Black could silence them, they followed it up with sincerity. **_'Still... it’s not an easy thing to do... I’ll make sure you won’t regret it, Blue.’_ **

* * * * * * *

 

Blue remembers the first time her Paladin hated her element.

Each of the Lions had experienced different reactions to their elements by now. They had each have twelve Paladin's at least, and were nearing a count of 15... or had they already hit that mark and passed it? Blue could not really be sure...

Black's reactions tended to be the same. Confusion and misunderstanding of what it meant to be the Guardian of the Sky when they were spaceships. Then undiluted awe when Black showed them exactly what that title meant, the power and magnificence of the most mystical element.

Red had the most agreeable Paladins. After all, they tended to be impatient and hot-headed more often than not. Even if they did not through, Red was the pickiest of all the Lions, so it was of little surprise that the Paladin's she picked always had an affinity and understanding of Fire.

Yellow and Green were very similar, in that the Paladins tended to either see their respective element as the best. Or find it rather... bland, to put it in diplomatic terms. Not fully understand the true weight and power of it until they were able to deepen their bond and unlock the further power of their Lion. Which always gave them a newfound respect for it.

Out of all the Lions, Blue was the one that had to deal with the most fear. She understood why of course. The seas and oceans of the worlds were always the most difficult to explore for the land-dwelling races that made up the majority of their pilots, and it was even worse the one or two times she had a pilot that had natural wings. The fear of the unknown was a powerful one, and many races had a primal fear of the dark as well, with most oceans being so deep that eventually, no natural light could reach... and in these conditions, the animals that lived there could be the most 'alien' and monstrous of beings... even compared to the actual aliens they eventually came to understand.

Yet, Blue never had anyone actually hate her element before.

If the Paladin was another Paladin that Blue did not have a choice over, a Paladin made to help create an alliance, or perhaps a Paladin that was a chosen successor of another. Then perhaps the situation would not have been as... painful as it would have been. But no, this was a Paladin that Blue had chosen. A Paladin whose gentle temperament and considerate respect reminded her so achingly of her very first Paladin... Blue had such high hopes for them, that she hoped, she hoped that finally, she would be able to make a bond with her Paladin that would stay with her always. A bond that she envied her sisters for always having.

But... it did not happen.

It started small, at first. The Paladin prefers using the air cleaners instead of water and soap like Blue preferred. It wasn't unusual, as the air cleaners were much swifter and more efficient. Not everyone saw cleaning as a way of bonding.  But then it became more and more prevalent, such as ducking out of invitations to enjoy the Castle's Pool or volunteering for the tasks that took her away from the water. It came to a head she was given a mission on a water planet... and whilst she performed it, Blue could feel her distaste and hate radiating from her in waves, and Blue could not help but shy away from it.

All of her hopes to bond with her Paladin. All of her desires to finally connect with a Paladin that she would remember forever... shrivelled up in an instant. There would be no deep, meaningful bond between them... how could they be, when her Paladin hated the very element she was meant to represent? And she... she could not talk to her sisters. She could not let them know how badly she misjudged her Paladin, how Red would need her for being so accepting and open. She could not bear troubling her sisters and try to get a new Paladin.

After all... The Pride Comes First.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Blue still remembers when she was first seen as nothing but a learning tool.

Black's latest Paladin... her twentieth? Her thirtieth? ... The number did not matter. What did matter was that Black's latest Paladin wanted to retire, and they wanted to name a successor?

This wasn't too much of an issue, as they talked it over with Black, and the two of them had agreed that on the person that was to be named the successor. Except, there was one slight issue... they had no piloting experience. And whilst Black did her best to help her pilots, there was a limit to what she could do. Especially as after Red, Black was the hardest to fly.

Normally it wouldn't be an issue. After all, the Black Paladin had several years left until they retired. Plenty of time to add in lessons of how to pilot a ship so that they can then pilot Black herself. As it very often was the case, however, civilisation decided it was best to come along, stare logic directly in the eye, and slowly put up one, big, fat finger towards it.

If it wasn't politics - a word that Blue had come to absolutely loathe, actually agreeing with Red about it! - then it was culture. In this case, the replacement that Black and her Paladin had both agreed one, was part of a civilisation with a very set caste system. It wasn't as bad as other castes systems, which completely dictated what you could do in life for example. It wasn't like you could not be a soldier, or an engineer, or a teacher or even a stay-at-home parent if you were in any of the caste's, but there was still very set limitations to these castes. This flexibility in most regards was likely what allowed the system to survive for so many years in fact.

The to-be replacement was born into what was best translated as the 'Earth' caste. Meaning that all of their professions must do their best to keep their feet on the ground. Climbing was as far as they were allowed to go into the air. They were not allowed to be a deep-sea diver, nor a marine biologist. They weren't allowed to be an ambassador to the other species of their galaxy, and they most definitely were not allowed to learn how to fly.  The species had agreed that become a Paladin was a great honour, making them a champion of their people, which in turn allowed them to ignore the normal resections in place... but they had to be an actual Paladin, not some to be Paladin. Meaning, that they could not learn how to fly until they were a Paladin.

Blue saw how the situation was going to be resolved, even before the suggestion was made.

Blue was the easiest to fly. As Red often candidly remarked on, you did not even need to be a pilot to fly Blue. A fact that the two siblings often got into debates and arguments about, through these arguments were always done in good fun. So the Black Paladin made a hesitant suggestion: Blue's Paladin had already made it clear they wanted to retire soon. Why not let him retire early, and have them replaced by the to-be Black Paladin? Whilst flying Blue, they can be taught by her how to fly, and to fly a Voltron Lion at that. And then after several years, the Black Paladin can retire, and the to-be take his place.

Black... Black, for all she had done before, objected loudly and fiercely to this. But Blue had been waiting for the suggestion to be made, and cut into the rebuke. Agreeing to the idea instantly. If she did not, then Black would miss out completely on getting a Paladin whom she saw the potential of being one of the greatest to ever sit in her cockpit. If Blue did not agree to the idea now, then the pride would be made much less for it....

If Blue did not agree to the idea now. Then it was only a matter of time until one of her sisters made a similar suggestion, and Blue would become nothing but a glorified teaching device. Best to get used to it as soon as possible.

Blue knew what she was.

It was as she had so often said after all... The Pride Comes First.

And Blue. Comes. Last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea originally came from foxyteah on tumblr: http://foxyteah.tumblr.com/post/159710548001/how-about-some-blue-lion-angst
> 
> Little rough as I don't have any editors, but I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Blue recalls...

Blue recalled when she first met Lance.

She had spent months trying to lure someone to her cave. She did not know who they were, only that their Quintessence was strong for a being of this planet... and she could feel the Galra approaching. They were closing in on her position. She needed a Paladin, or she would forever be lost.

Plus, it had been ten thousand years... and she missed her family.

After months of waiting, after months of trying to draw this human in to be her Paladin, she was meant with disappointment. As soon as they touched the barrier, Blue knew that she could not claim them. The had the heart of fire and passion, a mind of instinct and snap decisions that Red herself had. Blue could not claim this human as her Paladin, no more than she could cut herself off from her siblings. They were her family, and they meant the world to her... plus...

The Pride Comes First.

Still, the others were all suitable. This group was oddly suited to take on the role of Paladins of Voltron, five humans that seemed to match the five individual Lions personally... but save for Red, none of them were extremely picky. Nor would they argue against someone standing before them as a Paladin, when they had not one for ten millennia. It was by pure coincidence that the one that Blue felt was most suited to herself stepped forwards first after Red's to be Paladin, the human that Blue would later learn was known as Keith. If any of the other humans had stepped forwards first, she would have selected them as her Paladin.

And yet... as he sauntered up into her cockpit after she opened herself up. As he settled himself into the pilot chair and she pulled him forwards... Blue felt an unexpected thrill running through her body. She chided herself for this, it was simple excitement over having a Paladin again after so long. Nothing to get worked up over. Yet, it did not fade at all.

As her thrusts ignited after aeons of silence as she took off, soaring through the sky. Relishing in her freedom and flight. That thrill wasn’t dying at all... in fact, it was only growing.

Blue could feel the emotions of the other flesh-beings as she flew. These humans as they called themselves. She could feel their fear and uncertainty, how the rapid shifts of movement put them on edge, especially as they were within an alien vessel that they did not fully understand. One, in particular, seemed to have an upset stomach and was on the verge of nausea as they flew.

But her Paladin. Her new Paladin after ten millennia... he was uncertain, yes. But there was an excitement to him that Blue felt was achingly familiar. The sheer joy of life expressed through the passion of flight. The thrill of speed and pushing himself to the very edge of possibility. It was the deepest connection Blue had to her red sister... and it was an excitement that Blue had never felt as strong before, save for her second Paladin. Save for the cheerful and energetic Hisa.

Blue could not say if their first flight with one another, was the time that she decided that Lance was no longer just a Paladin, but HER Paladin. But she does know that even as they flew home and she was reunited with her sisters after ten millennia... her first flight with Lance is a memory of warmth of nearly equal strength.

* * * * * * *

Blue recalled when Lance first made her laugh.

For others, the moment of time was no laughing matter. After all, she was thinking of when Lance had driven her head first into the ground at high speed. At yet Blue could not help but laugh at the moment anyway and laugh almost every time it was brought up since. It was not humour that made her laugh through, but pure and simple joy.

That wasn't to say there were moments of humour leading to that moment, however. The entire day had been a cascade of humour and amusement from all of the Lions, even the serious and level-headed Black. The two attempts to form Voltron by literally stacking them on top of each other was of particular note. Through each of the Lions had their own respective moments of humour.

Red found it hilarious how Princess Allura decided that the best way to provide motivation was trying to kill them with the Castle's lasers. Yellow couldn't help but crack up when his Paladin practically dove out of the training room after being tagged as 'out' during the defensive training. Green was highly entertained when the Yellow Paladin failed to use the zip line and had them all waiting outside afterwards, and Black couldn't help but snicker when the Lions noticed that the maze that Lance was walking through and the maze that Keith had on his screen were different.

For Blue, however. It was the familiarity of baiting Red into a bad decision which made her laugh. As soon as Lance made the challenge, she instantly knew that it was a bad idea. Lance knew that it was a bad idea as well, despite evidence to the contrary. But the idea of baiting Keith - for him - and the Red Lion - for her - made both of them more than happy to keep talking, and actually speed up in order to rush towards the ground even faster! It was a stupid, foolish decision that had Blue smash head-first into the ground. Yet hearing that oh so familiar groan from Red, along with the frustration from Keith more than made up for it and brought Blue to laughter.

It wasn't until after they were able to form Voltron and the Paladins were settling down to sleep that Blue discovered the significance of this act. 

As the Lions had no need for sleep themselves, they tended to review the day after their Paladin's had settled down to sleep. Through, whilst Black referred to it as 'review', the other four Lions all agreed that it was more a period of gossiping about their Paladin's than anything else. It was during a recounting of the failed 'Lion Pyramid' that got all of them shaking with laughter that Red turned to Blue, commenting.

**_'Never thought I'll say this Blue, but damn did I miss your laughter'_ **

**_'Awww, that's so sweet of you!'_** Blue purred, nearly laughing again when Red grumbled in reply. **_'I can't say I disagree though... ten millennia of silence... it's not an easy burden to bear'_**

 ** _Well yeah, but I meant before all that! I can't remember the last time I heard you laugh Blue, and it makes me happy to see a sister remembering how to have fun!'_** Red was far from hostile of course. She was very happy to hear her sister laughing and just wanted to share her excitement. Yet it still struck Blue silent in shock. After all, Red was right... when WAS the last time she laughed?

... Blue could not say if it was that moment or even the time she had been brought to laughter by his antics, that had Blue claim Lance as her Paladin. But what she did know, was that she promised that she would do her very best to ensure her sisters never had reason to miss her laughter again.

* * * * * * *

Blue recalled when Lance first cleaned her after battle.

They had only been bonded for a few days at the time. A week at best as far as Blue could tell, yet already Lance was very perceptive to her needs and desires. After a fierce battle against a robotic monstrosity that only Zakron and his twisted druids could create, Blue was quite heavily scuffed and very dirty. The fact it was a land battle made it even worse as well because as a leg Blue was almost always constantly pressed against the ground in order to get covered in dirt.

Yellow might enjoy it, but Blue did not thank you very much. She was the Guardian of Water, and that meant she needed to be CLEAN. Yellow might enjoy it, but Blue did not thank you very much. She was the Guardian of Water, and that meant she needed to be CLEAN. She needed to be pure and pristine as possible, everyone knows that black, polluted water and green, still water was no good for anyone. What was best for everyone was nice, clean, crystal clear water. So it made perfect sense for the Guardian of Water to perform best when she was as clean as she could possibly be thank you very much!

... Red always snarked that Blue was the best at making excuses for wanting her Paladin's to pamper her. But even she had to admit that even if the dirty was not gunking up Blue's joints and getting in the way of her movements in battle. Blue performed to a lesser ability than if she had been properly cleaned during the battle. Not by much mind you, Green would say that the dip in fighting efficiency was only about 2-3%, 5% at worse, and dirt that accumulated during the battle hardly ever troubled her either. Likely because she was so focused on the battle that she hardly even noticed it. But the facts were the facts and they could not be argued with.

... ... ... And what was wrong with a bit of pampering every now and again anyway? They all enjoyed it! Some more than others sure. But it never hurt anyone. Even Black enjoyed a bit of pampering from time to time. 

Ahem... where was she? Ah yes, Blue was recalling the first time that Lance had cleaned her... just after they had defeated their first Robeast together. Trust the Yellow Paladin to be the one to come up with such an easy to understand and functional name. If she remembered correctly, they had just agreed to hold a party in celebration of their victory alongside with the natives of the planet where the castle had rested for ten millennia. Blue had quite frankly expected Lance to be very busy with the preparations, and then enjoy the party to its fullest. So it was quite a surprise when he snuck away in order to visit her.

Well. As much as anyone can sneak away when you have Coran by your side. Strange how Coran's constant nattering had always annoyed her so many years ago... yet now Blue felt comforted and safe hearing the old Altean talking on and on and on about whatever came to mind. A link to a past that Blue cherished so much. A link that had not changed or twisted despite the ten thousand years of silence and loneliness. A link that Blue wondered if Coran himself understood that it helped calm the Lions, all the Lions, not just herself. Through Blue doubted Red would ever admit it.

It didn't take long for Blue to discover just why Lance and Coran had come down to visit her either. Not simply because Coran was more than happy to discuss how the cleaning of the Lions of Voltron was a bonding experience not just for the Lions and their Paladins, but the group as a whole. The Lions were quite large after all and cleaning a Lion would take many, many hours for a Paladin to do by themselves. But because he and Lance didn't simply wait around and discuss the subject. Lance proved quite curious about it, about learning more about the Lions, more about Blue as a whole. But Lane was much more focused on making sure he could get Blue as clean as possible before the party began.

It had been less than a week since Blue had bonded with Lance. But already her newest Paladin could tell that her unclean state distressed her, and had ducked out on activities that he would likely enjoy in order to make sure she was as clean as she could be... Blue was quite honestly rendered speechless. Not that a giant magical cat-robot could actually speak mind you. But even the low-level mental communication between her sisters came to a grinding halt once she finally accepted that yes. Lance had picked up on her distress, and yes he had made sure that he would be able to do a proper job cleaning her as well. So silent was Blue that her sisters grew concerned, Red poking her head through the door of the hanger to check up on her and making Lance and Coran jump in shock. Both of them getting doused in soapy water as it spilled over them, making Red churr in amusement. 

**_'Ah, so this is why you've been silent. Wanting to hog all the pampering to yourself are we?'_ **

**_'Oh yes of course. In fact, I plan to steal away all of the other Paladin's as well and make sure that they clean, wax and pamper no one but myself'_** There was a slight pause before Red churred again. Sitting down in the hanger doorway, making it clear that she wasn't going to be budging anytime soon. Watching as Lance and Coran slowly got back to work, Coran expressing his ideas as to why Red had paid a visit out loud as he was oft to do. 

**_'I still think you enjoy pampering far too, and I'm still surprised you haven't been late to a battle yet because you were too busy being pampered. But for your new Paladin to notice that you like being pampered so soon is quite remarkable."_ **

**_'Lance. His name is Lance.'_** Blue replied, even as Red's words once again brought her up short. It was quite remarkable that Lance had picked up on it so swiftly... but when did it become remarkable? Her beloved first Paladin, her experienced second Paladin... the energetic third Paladin of Hisa... they all noticed how Blue has a strong distaste for dirty within a week as well. She was also sure that her fourth and fifth did as well... but beyond that? Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten? She could not recall at all...

Just how much had she lost over the years?

* * * * * * *

Blue remembered when Lance first made her proud of him.

It was after the most harrowing affair that Blue could recall up until that time. Sure, she had been through a significant amount of challenges due to being a Lion of Voltron but never had their pilots all been so young, from a planet which knew nothing about their mythos... and facing off against a threat that was like nothing the universe had ever seen. If that wasn't enough, the Galra knew how to fight, and to how to execute a ruthless plan... with only two people and a drone.

First, they turned their drone into a bomb, sending it to shatter the Castle's main crystal. An act which not only was completely successful but took Lance - _her paladin_ \- out of commission. Due to the main crystal being gone, Advisor Coran and Yellow Paladin Hunk were forced to take a pod to a nearby Balmera in order retrieve a new crystal, and after that the Paladin's got word that the native's nearby village was under attack, forcing Red Paladin Keith and Princess Allura to investigate.

Except, the nearby village wasn't under attack, the drones were nothing more than props, allowing the Galra soldiers to sneak in and install their own corrupted crystal in its place. Black Paladin Shiro had been looking after Lance at the time, but even though he managed to put up an amazing fight against Galra Commander Sendak, he was forced to connected after Lace was threatened by the other soldier. Allowing the Galra to raise the Particle Barrier and cut Red Paladin Keith and Princess Allura off. 

All five Lions were furious, upset and afraid. They were trapped in their hangers with no way out. The Paladin's, the last hopes of the universe, were scattered and divided, whilst their home base had been taken over by the enemy. Blue herself was divided between constant worry over Lance's condition, fury at the Galra for hurting her precious Paladin, and a state of near-despair that after aeons of hiding from the Galra, they were going to be captured mere days after finally reuniting with one another.

Blue still considered it to be a miracle that Green Paladin Pidge managed to successfully halt the launch of the Castle, and from there worked to disable the particle barrier and allow the other Paladin's back inside. Even now, Blue felt a need to express to Green Paladin Pidge just how grateful she was for her actions that day. Her bravery during a moment where she was facing a powerful and cunning enemy all by herself, how she kept a cool head and was able to outsmart her foe's and allow the other Paladin's a chance to fight back.

The sooner they were able to talk to the other Paladin's instead of just their own could not come soon enough.

After everything was all said and done, with Lance safely within one of the healing pods, Sendak frozen and the other Galra solider slain. The five lions swiftly gathered together in order to go over the night's events. It was mostly a time of comfort and reassurance for them all. Even Black, as imperial and cool as she was, had been terrified at the thought of losing her sisters after just being reunited with them once again. It was one of the extremely rare times when the Black Lion actually opened up to her sisters, instead of staying firm and in control of herself. Blue could count the number of times that happened on one paw... which made it even rarer than Red agreeing with her on something. That needed two!

It was Green who first began discussing the actions of the other Paladins, as proud as she was for what her new Paladin had been capable of, Green felt that it was essential to share the credit amongst them all. **_Don't forget how well your thought against Sendak Black. He was tired after caring Lance around for so long, and his only weapon was less advanced than the Sendak's own. Yet he thought one of Zakron's most trusted commander's to a standstill, resorting them to threaten the Blue Paladin in order to stop him._**

**_That is true, Shiro is truly worth the title of Champion. As traumatic as his battles in the arena are... I hope he can someday take pride in his ability to survive despite all odds just as I do._ **

**_Indeed! And Red_** Here Green turned to face the most passionate of the Voltron Lions. **_Whilst your Paladin did get locked out of the Castle alongside Princess Allura, don't forget he was the one that realised that the drones were off in the first place. Plus, his swordplay during the final fight against Sendak was nothing to scoff about either_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

**_Hmph... I still don't feel like he did to deserve any praise._** Red scoffed with a metaphysical wave of her claw... only to pause and 'grudgingly' add **_Through, I do appreciate the fact you are acknowledging his skills._**

Hiding a metaphysical smirk, Green turned to Yellow, saying. **_Now Yellow, whilst your Paladin might not have the greatest active role in this encounter. It is important to remember that we are not just the Defenders of the Universe, but the HOPE of the universe. Inspiring others to fight against the Galra, just as your Paladin did with that Balmeran is important, and your Paladin doesn't even know it's part of the job, he's simply natural at it._**

 ** _Indeed, Hunk might not have the same natural courage as the other Paladins do, but he more than makes up for it with his big heart._** Yellow rumbled, pride obvious in her voice as she spoke of her Paladin's Virtues. Now grinning openly, Green turned to the final member of the Pride

**_And now you Blue-_ **

**_My Paladin was knocked unconscious by a blast and spent most of the night out cold. I fail to see Lance receiving any credit, much as I would enjoy it._ **

**_Actually Blue, you're underestimating just how talented your Paladin is_** Green rebuked, gently yet firmly. Not wanting to upset the most emotional of the Lions. **_If Lance had not realised that the drone wasn't Rover then in all likelihood Advisor Coran would have been critically injured as well. Not only would that put a greater strain on the team, but it would have forced Princess Allura to head to the Balmera instead. Which in turn would mean that she would not be able to communicate with the mice in order to drop the Particle Barrier and allow her and Red Paladin Keith to join the battle against Sendak._**

 ** _I... hadn't thought of it like that._** Blue slowly acknowledged though she was not surprised that Green had already considered it herself. The Guardian of Nature always did had a tendency to analyse situations from a very different angle to most, that it is she didn't analyse a situation from just about every angle at all. **_Althrough we have no way of knowing for sure if Coran would have been taken out as well, he was already further away from the bomb._**

**_True. Yet consider how Blue Paladin Lance managed to pull himself out of his Coma in order to hit Sendak with his Baynard. Not only is that act alone an incredible display of fortitude and quick thinking, Pidge was in Sendak's grasp at the time, and that blast made him flinch and let her go. Not to mention she was essential in defeating him afterwards, severing the energy beam between his arm and gauntlet, as well as stunning him long enough for Princess Allura to engage a secondary barrier to trap him inside._ **

This time, Blue was at a complete loss for words. She had no arguments or counter points to raise. Lance had shown great fortitude in his ability to rouse himself from his coma and be able to shoot straight enough to hit Sendak. The situation had been critical at the time as well, if Lance had not intervened, the chances of Sendak winning that battle was significant, and even if he had lost, in the end, he would inflict terrible damage onto Pidge, potentially crippling her body what the healing pods could help with... if not killing her outright. Lance, despite being unconscious for most of the night... had been critical in saving them all. 

**_Quite frankly my dear... I would say that after my own Paladin. The role that Bl-... that Lance played in tonight's activities were the most critical of all._** Green said softly to the shocked Blue Lion... shock that only grew when the others spoke up as well.

 ** _I concur. Whilst Shiro's initial fight with Sendak was impressive, in the end, he was still vanquished, and was unable to aid in the fight to free us from there on out. Even being used as bait for Green Paladin Pidge after she had successfully defeated the other Galra soldier._** Black spoke up now, the leader seeing the wisdom in Green's words, as well as ensure that the proper credit was given where it was deserved.

 ** _Hunk was amazing in inspiring Shay, who in turn helped them escape from the Balmera after they had been captured. But Advisor Coran is very capable, he likely would have done the same or escaped himself given enough time. Bl - Lance is one of the two major reasons why we aren't in the hands of the Galra._** Yellow added her own thoughts to the pile, wanting Blue to feel happy about how her Paladin had performed during the recent battle. It was the next and last voice that surprised Blue the most, however.

 ** _My Paladin might as well not have been there at all for as much as he contributed... oh sure he helped to ensure that Sendak was captured, but he was facing the Green and Black Paladins with a severed arm, as well as Princess Allura, he likely would not have been able to do too much damage before being defeated._** Red did not even hesitate to speak, which caused the other Lions to metaphysically glance at her curiously. **_What? Can't a flying magical space-lion compliment the actions of a Pilot of her flying magical space-lion sister?_**

 ** _No Red, there's nothing wrong with your words._** Yellow said soothingly, not wanting to have Red loose her temper, it had been a long day for all of them... **_We were simply surprised you the pickiest of all of us, the one that holds the Paladin's to the highest of standards._** To that, Red could only shrug. Metaphysically of course.

**_Eh, that was before one of the Paladin's turned evil, destroyed Altera and conquered the known universe, forcing us into hiding for ten thousand years... with about the last thousand or so of those years being spent as a captive to said evil Paladin for me personally. I'm pretty sure that now I'm just happy to enjoy the fact we finally have Paladins at all._ **

**_Can't argue with that._** Green conceded with another metaphysical shrug. By now, everything that Blue's sisters had said had sunk in, and she had been given enough time to recover from the shock of having her Paladin go from playing the smallest role in the battle... to playing one of the biggest of them all.

 ** _Lance..._** Blue murmured softly as a metaphysical smile grew on her metaphysical face. A small pit of warmth growing in her chest as she accepted her sister's words. **_To manage to play such a critical role with only two simple actions... and one of which he performed moments after being out cold for almost an hour and was still in a very critical status... he really is quite the Paladin, isn't he?_**

 ** _Much better than most of your previous Paladin's that's for sure._** Red said with a metaphsyical yawn, settling down in order to have a nap. **_I think only the first couple can even compare. The rest I was happy to see gone._**

 ** _Red!_** Green was swift to chastise, only to be interrupted by Blue. The long minutes they spent locked in their hangars had given the lion more than enough time to think... both about her current Paladin, and her past. Oh, she had been terrified for herself, terrified of her sisters and the thought of them all being captured by the Galra... but her worry over Lance now simply brought the others into relief.

**_It's okay Green. Whilst I can't exactly say I'm happy to see my previous Paladin's gone, I understand what Red is saying. It's been decades since I've had a tight bond with a Paladin, the type of bond that Red always manages to forge with her Paladins. And yet this Lance. This young being, barely an adult, from a world that is so young and untouched by the cosmos... I have no doubt that the bond we forge will be one of the deepest bonds I have ever shared with a Paladin._ **

**__**

**__**

Silence followed this proclamation. It was, after all, an incredibly bold statement. All of the Paladin's were fond of these young beings, these humans that had bonded with them after aeons of loneliness, after aeons of the universe suffering at the ends of the Galra and the fallen Paladin Zarkon. Yet to declare that these young ones will be able to forge a bond _that_ deeply. A bond where they would be in complete synchronisation with one another... not even Red was willing to say that right now. So for Blue to go ahead and do so herself...

Well, it made Yellow smile - metaphysically - and speak. **_That's our Blue, always the first off us to put your trust in our Paladins... and rarely have we seen that trust be misplaced._**

Afterwards, the conversation moved onwards to other topics, the Red eager to strike back at Zarkon for his crimes, whilst Green wanted to collect further information on the Galra Fleet, how exactly their new technology worked and how dangerous it could be. Blue did not stay silent during these discussions either, adding in her own thoughts, soothing disagreements between her sisters and trying not to argue with Red too much... and yet throughout in all, the warmth in her chest did not abate. A warmth for the heroic Paladin healing within the Castle's pods. A warmth for a bond that they had only just started to create, yet was as meaningful as the bond Blue shared with all of her sisters... a warmth that Blue had forgotten over the years because The Pride Comes First... and a warmth that Blue was going to cling to fiercer than she had ever clung to a Paladin before.

And this warmth never abated. Even as they left Arus in order to free the Balmera from the grip of the Galra, finally taking the fight to them in over ten thousand years. Even as Blue was stolen away from Lance, tricked by a pretty face and a friendly personality. Red might have been happy to mock her and Black chastised both she and Lance, but Blue found she hardly cared at all. The fight for the Balmera, where she revealed her powers over ice. The rescue of the Princess when the Lions were scattered again, the Water Planet and its Mermaids where Blue managed to unlock her Sonic cannon. The encounter with Ulaz, a 'Blade of Mamora', the seemingly never-ending fight against Zarkon when the castle was coming apart, followed by aiding the Taujeer to flee from their dying planet... the Space Mall, where they all got to relax and Lance helped Pidge get her game... and especially when Lance's sharpshooting skills saved Slav during the Escape from Beta Traz... the warmth Blue held for Lance never abated, and simply continued to grow as they bonded, talked, laughed, fought and played together.

A warmth, that turned into an ice-cold lump in her chest after Shiro disappeared... and it was decided that Keith would pilot the Black Lion... and Lance... Lance her precious Lance... would pilot Red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Never format a story before bringing it to Ao3. Ao3 is hell for formating if you do...
> 
> Well, sorry for the delay folks. May and June were busy as hell. But here it is, Chapter 2. Chapter 3 hopefully not as slowly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea originally came from foxyteah on tumblr: http://foxyteah.tumblr.com/post/159710548001/how-about-some-blue-lion-angst
> 
> Little rough as I don't have any editors, but I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
